Even the Strong Sometimes Fall
by Hayal Kurmak
Summary: Even if only for a little while, the strongest can fall prey to the merciless ways of a super sadistic prince.


_Note: Takes place after time skip. _

* * *

"Now close your eyes and relax. Goooood girl."

Something was bugging her, but she felt a little too flustered and a bit foggy in the head to pay much attention to her gut.

She was about to open her eyes when she felt a hand snake down her arm. All of her senses tingled and she froze.

"C'mon, China girl," she heard a low voice to her ear, "I told you to relax." His breath was far and it made her ear twitch.

He seemed to notice her reaction and proceeded to breathe into her earlobe. At her slight movement he tugged at it a little with his teeth. This time she did not react. He grunted and moved down below her ear, trailing kisses to her neck.

Kagura felt her body heat up, especially as his hand move to rest on her thigh. For the life of her she could not remember how she had gotten into this strange situation.

"Finally, you're relaxing. Good," Sougo murmured against her neck. She bit her lip in response and let out a small sigh. He made his way back to her ear and said, "Now let down your hair."

Again an uneasy feeling rose to her stomach, but since her mind was in even more of a haze, she ignored it. Slowly, so he would know that she was still relaxed, she lifted the arm not pressed against him and released her hair buns. Long orange hair fell down to her back.

"Excellent," Sougo said in a pleased voice, "For that you may have a reward." He bent his head down and lightly nipped at her collarbone.

Some sort of shock ran through her veins like Gin-san ran from ghosts, but she kept her cool. She did not want to disobey her master.

Wait… Master?!

Sensing an upcoming obstacle at her sudden unease, the sadist immediately whispered to her ear, "Do as I say and you will receive another reward."

Whatever his real motives, all Kagura could think in reply was that she really wanted another reward. It made her feel really, really good, unlike any other good feelings she had had previously.

"That's it. Now lift your chin and take off your cloak," he commanded after he felt her relax against him.

Kagura did as he asked and waited for her reward. Her eyes were still closed, but she was fairly sure she heard a sound that sounded awfully like a smirk.

"Not yet, China girl. I can't spoil you, you know. Lay down on your back and say, "I'm a China alien piggy kid."

On her back? She hoped the reward was very… fulfilling this time. "I'm a China alien…" she trailed off.

"Tch. 'Piggy kid', " he repeated, annoyed.

"Piggy kid."

"Say it all together."

"I'm a China alien piggy kid."

He grinned and hovered over her body, running one hand up her bare thigh. She squirmed and he placed his other hand on her shoulder.

"Tut tut. Don't get too excited, China girl. I have a lot of things I want to do to you…" he trailed off, his face blanking for a moment, "… but I have good gift for now." He lowered his head and licked the front of her neck, followed by an onslaught of bites and kisses.

A moan escaped from Kagura, and Sougo nearly jerked his head away. "Ah… you're enjoying your reward, " he said with a flushed face. "Better move to the next command… before I forget myself," he muttered beneath his breath.

Kagura sighed, relishing the feel of his hands roaming over her body. She vaguely wondered why she had not done this sort of thing before.

"Lean your chin back more. Keep your eyes close," he said as he reached somewhere behind him.

She obliged, anticipating his mouth and hands covering her body again. He did strong her should with his free hand as he fumbled with something he had in the other. She was in a sea of bliss, hearing nothing but his voice, feeling nothing but his warm touch and something heavy and cold…

Wait. Heavy and cold?

Her eyes shot open and her hand flew to the unnatural, odd object. She felt a thick mass clasped around her neck with spikes attached to it. She sat up quickly and realized that something else was attached to the cold metal object.

Her body stiffened. Those were chains. And if those were chains, then the heavy weight on her neck must be a…

She looked up to see the sneer of a sadistic police officer.

"You… you're…" she stuttered.

"Good girl, China," he leered, licking his lips. "Your reward is having me as your master."

Minutes passed before Kagura could utter a half-intelligible sentence.

"You… are… so dead… Sadist!"

He tugged on her chain and sucked his teeth. "C'mon now China, I have you properly trained. Kneel."

Kagura had an odd sensation in her legs like… like… they were going to obey.

"What – no! No! What have you done to me, Sadist?!" she cried out. All of her senses were finally returning.

He shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary. You were the one who feel into an obvious trap."

"What are you talking abo – oh," she stopped, eyes widening as she remember the events just a few hours ago.

She hated to admit it, but he was right- she had easily been duped. Crap. All it had taken was a promise of unlimited food.

"But… but where's Gin-chan and Shinpachi?" she asked.

"Shh. You don't need to talk. You came undone so easily at the slightest bit of affection from me… " he trailed off as he reached for her ear.

He didn't get far before a fist was implanted in his face with a yell of, "Die! Bastard!" Glancing up, his eyes met with eyes that might as well have had flames in them.

"Oi, China – "

Another punch landed in his gut, hard enough so he coughed up blood. "H – hey.. do what I sa – " he started, but was sent flying into the air before he could finish.

When his head cleared a few moments later he saw the chain lying at his feet.

"Die!"

This time he managed to avoid her kick, but he didn't have time to react to the chain being wrapped around his legs.

"Ha…h-hey," he panted, blood trickling from his nose and mouth, "I didn't know you were so into this – "

"I said DIE!" she screeched, throwing him to the other side of the room.

Sougo's mind went dark as his head crashed into the wall.

Kagura walked over, checked his very weak pulse, and spat on him. She then turned on her heel and walked out.

* * *

An hour later Sougo awoke to a frowning Kondo and an annoyed Hijikata.

"Looks like he played games again," said Kondo.

"He'll never quit his sadistic ways," agreed his subordinate.

Sougo groaned and rubbed his head in pain. The chains were still wrapped around his legs.

"Hey stupid, it's your turn to patrol," Hijikata said.

"Maybe we should let him rest," suggested the gorilla.

"How about the two of you shut up," said Sougo in a bored tone, sending them both flying with punches.

As the two commanders recovered from the shock and pain, Sougo looked at the still-standing sliding door. He felt frustrated that his play was interrupted so quickly, but he also felt a wave of excitement in how great his conquest would be.

Because conquest her he would.

"Just you wait, China."


End file.
